1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical sockets, specifically to an electrical cord dispensing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
AC power plugs and sockets are devices for removably connecting electrically operated devices to the power supply. A plug connects to a matching socket. Plugs are mostly or completely male, while sockets are mostly or completely female; the plug has protruding prongs or pins that fit into matching slots or holes in the socket. Generally the plug is the movable connector attached to an electrically-operated device's power cord, and the socket is a fixture on equipment or a building structure. Wall-mounted sockets are also called receptacles, outlets, or power points. To reduce the risk of electric shock, plug and socket systems can incorporate a variety of safety features.
An extension cord, power extender, or extension lead is a length of flexible electrical power cable with a plug on one end and one or more sockets on the other end (usually of the same type as the plug). The term usually refers to mains (household AC) extensions but is also used to refer to extensions for other types of cabling. If the plug and receptacle are of different types, the term “adapter cord” may be used. Extension cable is also used, but that has a distinct meaning from extension cord for many people. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below in their own words, and the supporting teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,981, issued to Marshall et al., discloses a retractable and extendable electrical cord, for positioning in a wall and having a hollow housing, one or more reels rotatably mounted within the hollow housing, an electrical cord wound upon each reel, a retraction spring connected to each reel for rewinding the reel to retract the cord, first and second electrical contact members mounted on the reel in spaced apart relation, and ends of the electrical cord being connected to the contacts of said reel, first and second contact rings mounted within the housing and engageable by respective first and second electrical contacts, as the reel rotates, and electrical supply connections connected to the first and second contact rings. Also disclosed is a portable electrical cord extension and retraction device which can be plugged in to a conventional wall socket so that the cord can be extended to reach an appliance, and can be retracted when not required.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,834, issued to Byrd, discloses an extendible and retractable electrical extension cord device is disclosed, which includes a housing adapted to be secured to a wall of a structure, and a reel mounted in the housing for rotation. An extension cord is wound about the reel, and has a first plug end in the housing and a second plug end extending outwardly through the housing and winding relative to the reel upon rotation thereof in a first direction, and unwinding relative to the reel upon rotation thereof in a second direction. An electric-powered drive assembly is mounted in the housing and is movable between an active condition rotating the reel in the first direction and an inactive condition permitting the reel to rotate freely in at least the second direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,757, issued to Kenney et al., discloses a retractable electric power cord apparatus of the present invention can be mounted within a wall space between a pair of vertical studs forming a wall. The retractable cord apparatus includes a frame sized to be positioned and attached within the wall space by way of an opening formed in the wall, a door pivotally connected to the frame and an electric power cord. A spool for extending and retracting the electric power cord is connected to an inside of the door such that the spool has an axis of rotation perpendicular to the door and is sized to fit within the frame.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: 2010/0059268, by St. Clair, discloses an apparatus for assembling over a standard electrical wall outlet for providing a handy and neatly stored retractable extension cord disposed in such apparatus. Such apparatus further includes a regular outlet disposed on a cover portion of the apparatus. Such apparatus mounts closely adjacent such standard wall outlet. The retractable extension cord assembly has a twist lock receptacle that can be used with compatible electrical devices.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: 2007/0159772, by Morice, discloses The present invention is a power outlet device, attachable to an IV pole, that receives electrical power from a wall socket through an electrical cord and provides at least one electrical outlet with electrical power to be used to power devices used in hospital or clinical medical settings. The electrical cord becomes the sole cord necessary for providing electrical connectivity to the wall source. The power outlet device of the present invention is preferably provided in a compact housing that is easily mounted on the IV pole. On the face of the housing are preferably multiple electrical outlets that are used for each piece of portable electrical equipment that is mounted on the same IV pole. The power outlet is attachable to an IV pole through either hanging from a hook on the IV pole or by being clamped to the IV pole. The preferred embodiments of the invention have an electrical cord that is retractable into the housing of the device. The device preferably includes at least one circuit breaker in the electrical line. The power outlet of the present invention is preferably a re-usable piece of equipment that can be cleaned between patient uses according to a hospital's standard policy. Each IV pole has the potential of using several power outlets of the present invention (e.g. between 1-5) per pole, depending on the functionality of the IV pole. The invention also preferably includes a light source and a control switch to control the light source.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being limited in use, being limited in length, being limited in retractability, being expensive, being complex, being difficult to install, being cumbersome to use, being dirty, being inconvenient, being slow in use or operation, causing a fire hazard, being dangerous, and/or being difficult to use.
What is needed is a cord dispensing apparatus that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.